List of other Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) characters
These characters usually appears as minor characters or a main character of an episode. 'Minor Characters' 'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' An evil scientist who is Perry the Platypus' nemesis.He is usually seen building an -inator. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Phineas and Candace's biological mother and Ferb's step-mother.She usually doesn't see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Lawrence Fletcher Ferb's biological father and Phineas and Candace's step father. Jessica Fletcher Ferb's twin sister who was raised from another planet. 'Isabelle Garcio-Shapira' A mischevious girl who is Isabella's doppelganger. 'Daisy Hernandez' A girl who's considered 'annoying' by Candace Flynn. Jeremy Johnson Candace's boyfriend.He's currently in college and usually visit Danville during his vacation. Juliette Bousquet A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. Emma Kingsleigh Juliette's childhood enemy. Goldfish Darkskull A boy who moved to Danville years ago. Iantha the Platypus A human who got turned into a platypus because she 'made a mistake'.She has a weak sense of hearing until Phineas make her a hearing aid in A Pony's Magic,allowing her to hear very well.Her catchphrase is "Holy bananas!. more coming soon '2nd Dimension Characters' Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) Phineas's 2nd Dimension counterpart who first appeared in AT2D.He's a member of the Resistance. Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) Ferb's 2nd Dimension counterpart who first appeared in AT2D.He's a member of the Resistance. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) Isabella's tough,no-nonsense,down to earth 2nd Dimension counterpart.2nd in command of the Resistance and leader of the Firestorm Girl branch.She firstly appeared in AT2D. Baljeet (2nd Dimension) Baljeet's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's an intellegent member of the Resistance.He firstly appears in AT2D. Buford van Stomm (2nd Dimension) Buford's 2nd Dimension counterpart.He used to be in The Resistance but he got so good at,he started resisting them.He firstly appears in AT2D. Firestorm Girls 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Fireside Girls lead by Isabella-2 and a branch of the Resistance.They (except Melissa-2) first appeared in AT2D. *'Gretchen (2nd Dimension)' 2nd in command of the Firestorm Girls and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Gretchen. *'Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension)' 2nd Dimension counterpart of Adyson Sweetwater.It is presumed that she,unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart is not an accident-prone. *'Ginger (2nd Dimension)' Ginger's 2nd Dimension counterpart.It is presumed she has a crush on Baljeet-2,like her 1st Dimension counterpart with Baljeet. *'Holly (2nd Dimension)' Holly's 2nd Dimnsion counterpart. *'Milly (2nd Dimension)' Milly's 2nd Dimension counter part *'Katie (2nd Dimension)' Katie's 2nd Dimension counterpart.She has a crush on Chester McBadbat from The Fairly Oddparents. *'Melissa (2nd Dimension)' A member of Lil' Storms,a group to teach younglings about Firestorm Girls basics and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Melissa. 'Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)' Leader of the Resistance and the 2nd dimension counterpart of Candace.She first appeared in AT2D. Ninja Elite Members A group of ninjas who are also a branch of the Resistance.note:some of these members are Fanon Characters *'Juliette Bousquet (2nd Dimension)' 2nd Dimension counterpart of Juliette Bousquet.She's a highly trained ninja and is very skilled.She appears to be tougher than her 1st Dimension counterpart.She seems to have feelings for Goldfish-2. *'Goldfish Darkskull (2nd Dimension)' A 2nd Dimension counterpart of Goldfish Darkskull who's a rookie member of the Ninja Elite Members Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) A member of the Resistance who leads a three-man strike team on the north side and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Jeremy Johnson. Jessica Fletcher (2nd Dimension) A 2nd Dimension counterpart of Jessica and is very skilled with swords.It should be noted that this Jessica-2 is different than the one who appeared in The Bitterness Trilogy. 'Dimension Characters from other Dimensional Clockwises' These characters are from other universes that took place in other TV series and films.Some of them are villains who attept to take over the Phineas and Ferb Universe while some of then are well-known characters,The MLP characters are unique amongst the Dimension characters. to be added... 'Other Dimension Characters and Reccuring characters' 'Kai-Lan' A character from the pre-school TV Series Ni Hao Kai-Lan.She oftenly visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe. 'AkaRed' A character from the Super Sentai Series.A warrior who's an embodiment of previous Red Sentai Rangers.He appeared in Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.He is called 'RedRed' by Emily due to Aka means Red in Japanese.Katie was once his apprentice and is adored by Pinkie Pie. Rintoo Also a character from Ni Hao Kai Lan.She's one of Kai-Lan's friends. Tolee Kai-Lan's koala friend from Ni Hao Kai Lan.He has a crush on Apple Bloom from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. 'HoHo' A young monkey from Ni Hao Kai Lan and is also Kai-Lan's friend. LuLu A rhino who flies using her baloons.She's Kai-Lan's friend and a character from Ni Hao Kai Lan. Sandra Occhioperti A fairytale detective and a character from Sandra,the Fairytale Detective.She oftenly visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe to solve mysteries dwelling around Danville. 'Fo' Sandra's assistant who's a 500 year old elf from Sandra,the Fairytale Detective. 'Akiko Narumi' A character from the 20th Kamen Rider Series,Kamen Rider W.She is Shotaro and Philip's boss and the 'landlord' of the Narumi Detective Agency'.She sometimes visit the Phineas and Ferb Universe. Oshawott A Unova Region Starter Pokemon who originally came from Prof. Juniper's lab.He travelled with Ash,Pikachu,Iris and Cilan.He visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe on some occasion. Poof A Fairy Baby from The Fairly OddParents.He's Cosmo and Wanda's child.Wanda usually bring him to Katie for babysitting. Panini A character from Chowder.She was briefly seen in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis.She befriended Juliette Bousquet when she visited the Phineas and Ferb Universe. Lilo Pelekai A hawaiian girl from the series Lilo and Stitch.She usually appears as a background character. Kamen Riders Masked warriors who fight the monster known as kaijin.All of the 28 riders appeared in the third TV Special.Originating from the Kamen Rider Universe,there are two types of Riders,the Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders: *'Kamen Rider #1' Takeshi Hongo is a biochemist at Jounan University, who also races motorcycles as part of the Tachibana Racing team. *'Kamen Rider #2' Hayato Ichmonji is a free-lancer photographer, is kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider.However,Kamen Rider #1 save him before he could be brainwashed. *'Kamen Rider V3' Shiro Kazami was a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gelshocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders #1 and #2. *'Riderman' Joji Yuki was a Destron scientist who is betrayed by Marshal Armor. His arm is destroyed and replaced by a special mechanical arm, which gives him special powers. Initially, he distrusts V3, but eventually becomes an ally. *'Kamen Rider X' Keisuke Jin is the son of Keitaro Jin, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted by G.O.D when they attacked the Jins. As a result, with his father's final breath, Keisuke was made into an advanced cyborg developed for marine exploration called a "Kaizorg" (カイゾーグ, Kaizōgu). Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, X battles G.O.D. *'Kamen Rider Amazon' Daisuke Yamamoto was an infant around the time of the plane he and his family were on crashed in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon the sole survivor and grew up as a wild child. *'Kamen Rider Stronger' Shigeru Jo is a bravado and eccentric person.After the death of his best friend and mentor by Black Satan, Shigeru faked ignorance of their part in the murder by accepting the offer to become a cyborg in order to get his revenge on the organization, escaping before he could be brainwashed. *'Skyrider' Hiroshi Tsukuba is a young man who hang glides for fun and studied karate under Ryoichi Miyoshi. Three years prior, he lost his parents and sister in a car crash. *'Kamen Rider Super-1' Kazuya Oki is a man who volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. *'Kamen Rider ZX' Ryo Murasume is an aircraft pilot, he lives with his sister and presumed he lived with his parents. He is impulsive and hesitates to trust the Sempai Riders when he first encounters them. *'Kamen Rider Black' Kotaro Minami is a 19 year-old man who became a cyborg after the Gorgom captured him and his stepbrother Nobuhiko. Using the power of the King Stone, he shouts "Transform" and poses to become the mighty Kamen Rider Black. *'Kamen Rider Black RX' After sun's radiation altered his Kingstone as he miraculously survived entry into Earth's atmosphere,his transformation evolved to Kamen Rider Black RX.In Decade,it is shown that this is a different Kotaro Minami. *'Kamen Rider Shin' Shin Kazamatsuri is a motorcycle racer who gave everything up to volunteer for his father's experiment, not knowing the true ambitions of his father's partner or the organization they worked for. *'Kamen Rider ZO' Masaru Aso was originally an assistant to Doctor Mochizuki until the doctor conducted experiments on him. Horrified at being made into a grasshopper-like cyborg, Masaru went into hiding in the mountains for two years until he awoke with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi. *'Kamen Rider J' Koji Segawa is an environmentalist reporter who was killed by the Fog Mother's child Agito when they took Kana. He is revived as Kamen Rider J by the Earth Spirits to defend the planet from the Fog Mother and her children. *'Kamen Rider Kuuga' Yuusuke Godai is a young, multi-talented man who dons the Arcle belt, which turns him into Kuuga. He is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to "protect everyone's smiles". *'Kamen Rider Agito' Shouichi Tsugami is a young man who washed ashore one day with amnesia and adopts the name addressed to on a letter found with him. Shouichi uses the Alter Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Agito. *'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido is a good-hearted, friendly, naive idealist who works at the ORE Journal as a journalist trainee, but ends up being dragged to the Mirror World. Eventually, he contracts Dragredder and becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki to protect people's lives and stop the Rider War. *'Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)' Takumi Inui is a loner who prefers not to get into relationships with people because he fears he will betray them. Often very apathetic towards his 'duties' as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. *'Kamen Rider Blade' Kazuma Kenzaki was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades (Change Beetle) to become Kamen Rider Blade. He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity *'Kamen Rider Hibiki' Hitoshi Hidaka,known as Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. *'Kamen Rider Kabuto' Souji Tendou is a Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. *'Kamen Rider Den-O' Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with an intense streak of bad luck. Having lost his parents at a young age, he lived with his grandmother and older sister Airi, visiting his parents' library/café called the Milk Dipper as often as possible.Using the Den-O Belt,he transforms to Kamen Rider Den-O with the aid of his Imagin,Momotaros,Urataros,Kintaros and Ryuutaros in his form-changing. *'Kamen Rider Kiva' Wataru Kurenai is a half-fangire shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession and belief that he was "allergic to the world." He is partnered with Kivat-bat the 3rd. *'Kamen Rider Decade' Tsukasa Kadoya is an arrogant, young man without any memory of his past. As a photographer, his photos never come out right, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' worlds. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. *'Kamen Rider W' **Shotaro Hidari is the man on the streets, having been taught by Sokichi Narumi how to be a private investigator. After Sokichi's death, Shotaro investigates Dopant crimes, and with Philip he fights Dopants as the body of Kamen Rider Double. **Philip is Shotaro's partner in the detective agency who lost his memory and uses his special abilities to access the Gaia Library to solve Dopant crimes. To help fight Dopants, normally Philip uses his mind and consciousness to become Kamen Rider Double. *'Kamen Rider OOO' Eiji Hino is a young man without any desire who helps others while traveling. When he falls asleep during his part-time job at the museum, Eiji unwittingly becomes entangled in the chain of events that occurred after the Greeed were released and gains the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO.During the third TV Special,he transforms to the Tamashii combo when Apple Bloom hands him the Imagin Medal and the Shocker Medal from the Let's Go Kamen Rider movie. *'Kamen Rider Fourze' Gentaro Kisaragi is a second-year student at Amanogawa High School, who has a bad-boy image but seeks to make friends with those he meets at the school by forming the Kamen Rider Club. Super Sentai Warriors A various team of warriors that battle evil who attempts to take over the Earth.Originating from the Super Sentai Universe,they are seperated to two eras:the Showa Sentai and the Heisei Sentai (20th and 21st Century).The 35 teams appeared in third TV Special. *'Himitsu Sentai Goranger' A team composed of Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akaranger,Akira Shinrei/Aoranger,Daita Ooiwa/Kiranger,Peggy Matsuyama/Momoranger and Kenji Asuka/Midoranger.They battle the Black Cross Army in the year 1975-1976.They appeared previously in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' A team composed of Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace,Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack,Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen,Bunta Daichi/Clover King and Sokichi Banba/Big One.They battle the Criminal Organization Crime in the year 1977.Big One previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Battle Fever J' A team composed of Masao Den/Battle Japan,Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack,Kyosuke Shida/Battle France,Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya and Maria Nagisa/Miss America.They battle Seret Society Egos in the year 1979-1980. *'Denshi Sentai Denjiman' A team composed of Ippei Akagi/DenjiRed,Daigorou Oume/DenjiBlue,Jun Kiyama/DenjiYellow,Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenjiGreen and Akira Momoi/DenjiPink.They battle the Vader Clan in the year 1980-1981. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' A team composed of Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle,Kinya Samejima/Vul Shark and Asao Hyou/Vul Panther.They battle the Machine Empire Black Magma in the year 1981-1982. *'Dai Sentai Google V' A team composed of Ken'ichi Akama/GoogleRed,Kanpei Kuroda/GoogleBlack,Saboru Aoyama/GoogleBlue,Futoshi Kijama/GoogleYellow and Miki Momozono/GooglePink.They battle the Dark Scince Empire Desdark in the year 1982-1983. *'Kagayu Sentai Dynaman' A team composed of Hokuto Dan/DynaRed,Ryu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack,Yosuke Shima/DynaBlue,Kosaku nango/DynaYellow and Rei Tachibana/DynaPink.They battle the Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire in the year 1983-1984. *'Chodenshi Bioman' A team composed of Shiro Go/Red One,Shingo Takasugi/Green Two,Ryuta Nanbara/Blue Three,Jun Yabuki/Yellow Four and Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink Five.They battle the Neo Empire Gearin the year 1984-1985. *'Dengki Sentai Changeman' A team composed of Hiryu Tsurugi/Change Dragon,Sho Hayate/Change Gryfon,Yuma Ozora/Change Pegasus,Sayaka Nagisa/Change Mermaid and Mai Tsubasa/Change Phoenix.They battle the Great Star League Gozma in the year 1985-1986.Change Dragon previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Chosinsei Flashman' A team composed of Jin/Red Flash,Dai/Green Flash,Bun/Blue Flash,Sara/Yellow Flash andLou/Pink Flash.They battle the Recronstructive Experiment Empire Mess in the year 1986-1987. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' A team composed of Takeru/Red Mask,Kenta/Black Mask,Akira/Blue Mask,Haruka/Yellow Mask and Momoko/Pink Mask.They battle the Underground Empire Tube in the year 1987-1988. *'Chojyu Sentai Liveman' A team composed of Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon,Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion,Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin,Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison and Jun-Ichi Aikawa/Green Sai.They battle Armed Brain Army Volt in the year 1988-1989. *'Kosoku Sentai Turboranger' A team composed of Riki Honoo/Red Turbo,Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo,Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo,Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo and Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo.They battle the Boma Hundred Tribes in the year 1989-1990. *'Chikyu Sentai Fiveman' A team composed of Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed,Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue,Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack,Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink and Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow.They battle Silver Imperial Empire Zone in the year 1990-1991. *'Chojin Sentai Jetman' A team composed of Ryu Tendou/Red Hawk,Gai Yuki/Black Condor,Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl,Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan and Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow.They battle the Dimension War Party Vyram in the year 1991-1992. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' A team composed of Geki/TyrannoRanger,Goushi/MammothRanger,Dan/TriceraRanger,Boi/Tiger Ranger, Mei/Ptera Ranger and Burai/Dragon Ranger.They battle The Bandora Gang in the year 1992-1993. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' A team composed of Ryo/RyuuRanger,Daigo/ShishiRanger,Shoji/TenmaRanger,Kazu/QilinRanger,Lin/HououRanger and Kiba/KibaRanger.They battle the Gorma Tribe in the year 1993-1994. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' A team composed of Sasuke/NinjaRed,Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite,Saizou/NinjaBlue,Seikai/NinjaYellow and Jiraiya/NinjaBlack.They battle the Youkai Army Crops in the year 1994-1995. *'Choriki Sentai Ohranger' A team composed of Goro Hoshino/OhRed,Shohei Yokkaichi/OhGreen,Yuji Mita/OhBlue,Juri Nijyo/OhYellow,Momo Maruo/OhPink and Riki/KingRanger.They battle the Machine Empire Baranoia in the year 1995-1996. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' A team composed of Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer,Naoki Domon/Blue Racer,Minoru Uesegi/Green Racer,Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer and Yoko Yagami/Pink Racer.The extra hero helping them is Signalman.They battle the Space Bosozoku Bowzock in the year 1996-1997.Signalman previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' A team composed of Kenta Date/MegaRed,Koichiro Endo/MegaBlack,Shun Namiki/MegaBlue,Chisato Jogasaki/MegaYellow,Miku Imamura/MegaPink and Yusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver.They battle Evil Electric Kingdom Nejireija in the year 1997-1998. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' A team composed of Ryouma/GingaRed,Hayate/GingaGreen,Gouki/GingaBlue,Hikaru.GingaYellow and Saya/GingaPink.The extra hero helping them is Hyuga/Black Knight Hyuga.They battle the Space Pirates Barban in the year 1998-1999. *'KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGoV' A team composed of Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed,Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue,Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen,Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow and Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink.They battle the Psyma Family in the year 1999-2000. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' A team composed of Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed,Yuri/TimePink,Ayase/TimeBlue,Domon/TimeYellow,Sion/TimeGreen and Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire.They battle the Londers Family in the year 2000-2001. *'Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger' A team composed of Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed,Gaku Washio/GaoYellow,Kai Samezu/GaoBlue,Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack,Sae Taiga/GaoPink and Tsukumaro Ohgami/GaoSilver.They battle the Ogre Tribe Org in the year 2001-2002.GaoBlue previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger' A team composed of Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed,Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue,Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow,Ikkou Kasumi/Kabuto Raiger,Isshuu Kasumi/Kuwaga Raiger and Shurikenger (formely known as Asuka Kagura).They battle the Space-Ninja Group Jakanja in the year 2002-2003. *'Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger' A team composed of Ryoga Hakua/AbaRed,Yukito Sanjyo/AbareBlue,Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow,Asuka/AbareBlack and Dr. Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller.They battle the Invasion's Gardien Evolien in the year 2003-2004. *'Tokosou Sentai Dekaranger' A team composed of Ban Akaza/DekaRed,Hoji Tomasu/DekaBlue,Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen,Marika Reimon/DekaYellow,Koume Kodou/DekaPink and Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak.The extra heroes helping them are Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster and Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan.They battle the Apace Criminals Alienizers in the year 2004-2005. *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' A team composed of Kai Ozu/MagiRed,Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow,Urara Ozu/MagiBlue,Houka Ozu/MagiPink,Makito Ozu/MagiGreen and Hikaru/MagiShine.The extra heroes helping them are Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother and Isamu Ozu/Wolzard Fire.They battle the Underground Hades Empire Infersia in the year 2005-2006.MagiShine previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' A team composed of Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed,Masumi Inou/BoukenBlack,Souta Mogami/BoukenBlue,Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow,Sakura Nisihiro/BoukenPink and Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver.The extra hero helping them is Daikenjin Zubaan.They battle several antagonists:the Godom Civilization,Jaryuu Clan,Dark Shadow and Questers in the year 2006-2007.BoukenSiver previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger' A team composed of Jan Kandou/GekiRed,Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow,Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue,Gou Fukami/GekiViolet and KenHisatsu/GekiChopper.The extra heroes helping them are Rio/Black Lion Rio and Mele.They battle the Rin Jyuken Akugata and the Gen Jyuken in the year 2007-2008.GekiYellow previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Engine Sentai Go-onger' A team composed of Sosuke Esumi/Go-onRed,Renn Kosaka/Go-onBlue,Saki Royama/Go-onYellow,Hanto Jo/Go-onGreen,Gunpei Ishihara/Go-onBlack,Hiroto Suto/Go-onGold and Miu Suto/Go-onSilver.They battle the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark in the year 2008-2009.Go-onRed and Go-onBlue previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' A team coposed of Takeru Shiba/ShinkenRed,Ryuunosuke Ikenami/ShinkenBlue,Mako Shiraishi/ShinkenPink,Chiaki Tani/ShinkenGreen,Kotoha Hanaori/ShinkenYellow and Genta Umemori/ShinkenGold.The extra hero helping them is Kaoru Shiba/Hime ShinkenRed.They battle the Gedoushu in the year 2009-2010.ShinkenRed previously appeared in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' A team composed of Alata/GoseiRed,Eri/GoseiPink,,Agri/GoseiBlack,Moune/GoseiYellow,Hyde/GoseiBlue and GoseiKnight.They battle three antagonists Universal Annhilation Army Warstar,Earth Condemnation Yuumaju and Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis) which have one villain in common:Brajira of the Messiah during the year 2010-2011. *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' A team composed of Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed,Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue,Luka Milfy/GokaiYellow,don Dogoier/GokaiGreen,Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink and Gai Ikari/Gokaisilver.They battle the Space Empire Zangyack in the year 2011-2012. Other Tokusatsu Heroes Aside from the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai's appearence,other tokusatsu heroes made a cameo in the 3rd Special to prevent a sneak attack from thr Dark Monster: *'Uchu Keiji Gavan' Retsu Ichijouji is a man who transforms to a Metal Hero named Uchu Keiji Gavan.He's the very first Metal Hero. *'Kaiketsu Zubat' Ken Hayakawa is a man who dons the Zubasuit to avenge his friend Gorou Asuka. *'Ultraman' Shin Hayata is the Science Patrol's brave, no-nonsense deputy captain. His life changed irreversibly when Ultraman accidentally crashed into his "Delta VTOL" with his TravelSphere and killed him, destroying both ships. To make amends, Ultraman merges his own life force into that of the Earthman before the brain functions of the latter are irreversibly terminated, thus reviving him. *'Spider-Man (Toei)' Takuya Yamashiro is a 22-year-old motocross racer. He has the ability to perceive threats from the Iron Cross Army with his Spider-senses. He fights the Iron Cross Army in order to avenge his father's death. American Kamen Riders Americans Kamen Riders are dimension characters from the dimensions based on the American adapted Kamen Rider Series,Masked Rider and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.They briefly appeard in 3rd Special: *'Masked Rider' : Dex Stewart originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture.He is based on BLACK RX. *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : Kit Taylor is a young adult who lost his father when he was a boy. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. From there, he makes his way to the apartment he spent his childhood in and found an Advent Deck that opened his senses to the presence of the monsters abducting people. He gains the ability to transform into the second Kamen Rider Dragon Knight armed with the dragon Advent Deck that he obtained.He is based on Ryuki. 'Kai-Lan-2' A character from a dimension parallel to the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe.She's also Kai-Lan's counterpart.Unlike Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan-2 sports a Western accent and is a farmer.She is Applejack's rival. Zai-Ran Kai-Lan's cousin from British in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe. 'Negative Kai-Lan' An evil version of Kai-Lan created by Yogoshimacuritein back in the 1st Movie.She later turned good though.She usually hang out with the 1st Dimension characters. 'BOMPER' A robot from the series Engine Sentai Go-onger,the 32nd Super Sentai Series.Originally came from the Super Sentai Universe,he visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe on some occasion.He adores Phineas and Ferb. Chester McBadbat A character from The Fairly Oddparents whom Katie-2 has a crush on.He's one of Timmy Turner's friends. 'AJ' A character from The Fairly Oddparents whom Katie has a crush on.He's also one of Timmy Turner's friends. 'USS E Phineas' Captain of the USS Phineas and Phineas Flynn's 1st Terran Empire Universe counterpart. 'Normbot Commander' Leader of the Normbots who was destroyed by Emily.He appears as a ghost. 'Fatewhile' A creature who's powers is to spread diseases called Fatewhile's sickness.He originally first appeared in Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish. 'Evil Phineas' Phineas' evil counterpart from the Desolated Danville Dimension.He originally first appeared in Revenge of the Phineas.His clothing is very similar to 2nd Dimension Phineas. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' Alternate versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who fights for the Cutie Marks and leaders of the Resistance in alternate Ponyville. *'Apple Bloom-2' An alternate version of Apple Bloom.She is top 10 amongst all of the Resistance members.She does much better Kung-Fu than the original Apple Bloom. *'Scootaloo-2' An alternate version of Scootaloo.She,like the original Scootaloo,is tomboy-ish (though she refers to Apple Bloom-2 as an even more 'tomboy-isher' person). *'Sweetie Belle-2' An alternate version of Sweetie Belle.She appears to be dim-witted. 'Twilight Sparkle-2' An alternate version of Twilight Sparkle. 'Spike-2' An alternate version of Spike. 'Rainbow Dash-2' An alternate version of Rainbow Dash.She has great speed like the original Rainbow Dash. 'Pinkie Pie-2' An alternate version of Pinkie Pie.Unlike Pinkie Pie-1,this Pinkie Pie is a tough,no-nonsense,down to earth pony (she even thinks her name is 'lame').Her personality slightly resembles Pinkie Pie's when she got corrupted by Discord. 'Rarity-2' An alternate version of Rarity.She,like Rarity-1 is obsessed with fasion. 'Applejack-2' An alternate version of Applejack.She,like Applejack-1 is a very skilled cowgirl(pony). 'Fluttershy-2' An alternate version of Fluttershy.It is presumed that she's very tougher than Fluttershy-1,like Pinkie Pie-2. Time-mon Time-mon is a new Digimon born in the Digital World of the Digimon Universe.During the time she's there,she digivolve to a rookie Digimon Clock-mon until she met her partner,Emily Kinney of the Phineas and Ferb Universe.When she was about to get killed by Devimon,Emily came to her side to protect her,causing the Digivice to respond to her bravery and Digivolve Clock-mon to Dimension-mon.After she head inside the Phineas and Ferb Universe with Emily and Kiki,she has remained in her training form Time-mon in further episodes. Background Information *Several other Fanon characters are also part of beign a reccuring character. *Some dimensions are featuring ended TV Shows while others are still airing. *Doofenshmirtz isn't seen much during the 1st season. *Several live-action characters who made a special guest appearence are animated in style of animation from Phineas and Ferb (ex:Wizards of Waverly Place,Kamen Rider W,AkaRed,ect....) *Three new characters from the 2nd Dimension made an appearence.They are 2nd Dimension versions of Juliette,Goldfish and Melissa. *One Dimension character (Tolee) has an apparent romantic relationship with another Dimension character (Apple Bloom) despite beign from different shows. *The Ni Hao Kai Lan Dimension Characters' personality doesn't appears to be the same personality from their show.However,the show took place in 2012 and during Panther in Pink,Rintoo mentions "the kids at school",implying that they are in 2nd Grade. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Characters from other universes